


The World of A/B/O Yu-Gi-Oh!

by MysticElf21



Series: The A/B/O Manyshippingverse [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: These are the notes and background information for my A/B/O verse, where the Yugi-tachi form a pack, eventually inviting more members to join in.  If you're interested in that, check out the first part of this series.
Series: The A/B/O Manyshippingverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The World of A/B/O Yu-Gi-Oh!

Humans have a secondary sex, such as alpha, beta, or omega, in addition to being either male or female. Alphas can impregnate, omegas can become pregnant, and betas can both impregnate and become pregnant (though they have less fertility than either alphas or omegas.) People recognize a secondary sex by the pheromones people release, which are strong enough to be notable in proximity (though crowds make this hard to recognize.) AFAB people can breastfeed, AMAB people cannot.

There are an even broader range of sexualities, since attraction can be determined by both the a/b/o dynamic or the m/f dynamic. There are people who are attracted to only omegas or only men. In addition, there can be attraction to only female betas, male omegas, or so on and so forth. The version of 'heterosexuality' so to speak, the dominant sexuality that's normalized in the a/b/overse, is attraction to the other two secondary sexes (i.e. alphas are attracted to betas and omegas). 

Heats and ruts exist. Alphas have ruts, omegas have heats. They're like periods in that they have to do with fertility, have a cycle like periods do, and are treated somewhat similar socially. You're expected not to talk about it in public. There's medicine to help you through it, from specialized painkillers to pills for regulating your cycle. Your pack is expected to help you through it. Common symptoms (for both) are overstimulation, pain, and horniness (not to the point where it's like a complete override of inhibitions, mind you. Just more horny.) Heats also come with feeling feverishly warm and the urge to nest (basically curl up in a bunch of blankets). Ruts come with territorial feelings and desires to scent the area (Scenting is rubbing the scenting glands against objects so they carry your scent.s Yes, they have scenting glands, around the neck, which release pheromones. I probably should've mentioned that before now.) Symptoms vary by person; just like how some people with periods feel no pain and some have killer cramps, so too do symptoms vary in the a/b/overse. Also on this note:omegas and betas do have periods. It's not an afab thing in this verse but an...assigned omega or beta at birth thing? I don't think there's an acronym for that. Anyways. That's due to periods being about preparing the womb and stuff, and therefore those with wombs and can carry children with this verse are the ones with periods. (Betas do tend to have less pain and other symptoms during a period though.)

And now let's talk...gender. Alpha, beta, and omega are another set of genders entirely. On that note:culturally, omegas were associated with femininity and alphas with masculinity, and therefore it was thought that women tended to be omegas and men alphas, but a study proved that wasn't the case. Women were not more likely to be born omegas nor men more likely to be born alphas. The idea still persists culturally though. There's also still prejudice against omegas and women, with female omegas feeling it hardest. As an omega, Atem did face some of that prejudice, but there was also an element of feeling unable to live up to his father's legacy, as his father was a male alpha. 

Trans people from all sides exist-assigned alpha at birth identifying as a beta, transmen, people assigned as a female beta at birth identifying as a male alpha...so on and so forth. There's also X-gender people (for both sets of genders, and since a/b/o isn't a binary I will usually use X-gender in this verse instead of nonbinary, I apologize if this bothers you) as well as intersex people, who are usually assigned a secondary sex at birth that they For transitioning there's also hormone therapies like in our world. Transpeople also use perfumes meant to conceal the scent of pheromones.

And now for what is the most important element of my a/b/overse. Packs. Packs are completely the norm in this verse, meaning by extension polyamory is the norm in this verse. The traditional pack is three people, with an alpha, a beta, and an omega. Four or five people are also fairly common. (...Nine people is very unusual). It should also be noted that packs are not always romantic in nature. Sometimes it's more queerplatonic or platonic, and sometimes it's not sexual either. And sometimes within the pack it's a mixture of both, with some relationships being queerplatonic and others being romantic. (This does apply to the Yugi-tachi's pack.)

I think that covers all of it, so. If you've got questions, ask them in the comments down below. I've tried to avoid a lot of what I find occurs with a/b/o AUs that make people avoid them (transphobia, dubious consent, so on and so forth) but if you have any concerns about how I'm handling things, I invite those as well. I promise I won't bite as long as you're not just flaming me.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks. If you want more ygo stuff, check me out on tumblr as the Dork Magician Girl.


End file.
